Cory
"Ohhh....my head....where am I?" -Cory, after exiting Vault 111 'Cory '''is the protagonist and main character of NewScapePro's ''Fallout ''Role Play. Due to the radiation of the nuclear apocalypse, Cory's face was fused with a camera, and he was put in Vault 111 to keep him from being killed by the radiation. Overview Cory is a man who was put in Vault 111 to keep him safe from the radiation and alive as the nuclear apocalypse broke out. Unfortunately, the radiation got to him, and his face was fused together with a camera. 200 years later, he was withdrawn from Vault 111, and entered the world post-nuclear apocalypse. Personality Cory is primarily nice to the other group members, and shows charisma and intelligence throughout the series. Though he is a kind and understanding person, he won't hesitate to harm others, allies or not, for the safety of the majority. He takes on the role as the unofficial leader of the group. Allies * Uni * Dawnsworth * Adam * Nick * Duncan *Susan Enemies * Barlo * Okward * Sky * Max * Ross * Synth Nick * "Mayor" Aphmau * The Raiders * The Rovers * (Feral) Ghouls * Barlo's Vampires * Metropolis Civilians * all deathclaws except Susan * Ashward Civilians * Plant Experiments * Leeches Pre-Apocalypse Cory lived in a town a mile away from Vault 111. Nothing is known about his relatives or family except for Dawnsworth, who was his household cleaning appliance/robot. Right before the explosion, Cory was looking through a camera, presumably taking a picture, and when the explosion came, his face fused with the camera due to the radiation. He was later put in Vault 111 to protect him from further damage of radiation, where he spent 200 years. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 After leaving Vault 111, Cory is attacked by a Ghoul. Before almost being devoured by it, a wolf comes in, killing and eating it, the dog saying, "The butts are always the best part." It is learned that the wolf can somehow telepathically communicate with Cory, and that he is considered one of the 'lucky ones' by the wolf. They later decide to become friends and check out a house together in search of food. Cory tells the wolf about the town he used to live in, and they decide to head there. After discovering his old house, they decide to search it for remaining supplies. Cory heads to the attic, and finds his old gun, a Remington 870. He then heads to the basement, and finds Dawnsworth, who joins their group. While introducing the dog to Dawn, the wolf reveals his name to be Uni. They later hear a sound, and head upstairs to see what it is. Outside of the house are five raiders, whom Uni stole food from, and they're there seeking vengeance on him. Cory comes to the conclusion that there's no other option but to kill them, so he pulls out his Remington and kills four of the raiders. Uni then exits the house to kill the last one. After the skirmish, Uni recalls something that his old friend, who died, told him about. A green place. Dawn says that there is a 0% chance of this, but they disregard it and decide to head to the green place. Later that day, the group arrives at a farm, and they decide to stay the night in the barn. Mid-way through the night, Uni wakes Cory up and tells him that he smells someone, and Dawn confirms that there's someone in their vicinity. Uni and Cory go to find out who/what it is in the farmhouse, and go to the basement to find Adam. After a long talk, Adam forces them to leave, and they hit the road again the next morning. They eventually arrive at a broken bridge, and debate whether they should take the risk of jumping over it. They decide that finding a way around is a smarter and safer alternative, but Uni smells Rovers. Sure enough, five Rovers arrive behind them, forcing them to jump. The Rovers quickly find a way to get to the other side, and hold the group at gun point. Just when things are looking bleak, three of the Rovers are instantly shot and killed. One of them escape, leaving only one, the leader, who is trapped by the group. The person who shot the Rovers is later revealed to be Adam, who joins their group in hopes of finding the potential green place. Cory then commands Uni to kill the last one. The next day, the group stumbles upon a town, and find a subway. The entrance is blocked off, so they search the town and find a lighter to light the gas on fire, exploding the entrance open. While walking through the subway, they're ambushed by Barlo and his fellow group of vampires. Barlo captures them, and intimidates them by debating over who he should eat. He decides that Dawn is a robot, so he can't eat him, Uni is a wolf, so he can't eat him, and Adam is a ghoul, so the radiation in his blood will kill him. He decides to eat Cory, but as they're discussing this, Dawn escapes, and hacks into the subway light system, and turns on all the lights, smoldering Barlo and the rest of the vampires, allowing them to escape. They travel through the subway, looking for a way out, and end up at a city. While walking through the city, they find a haggler named Nick, who is trying to sell his products to the civilians. An angry civilian decides he's had enough of it, and points his gun at him, with the intention of killing him. Cory shoots the gun out of the citizen's hand, and he runs away. As the group is starting to leave, Nick runs up to them. The group explains how they're trying to get to a green place, and Nick ridicules the thought. He then explains how his reputation has diminished in the city, so he decides to join the group. Nick serves as the navigator for the group, and he says that to get to the green place, they need to go through an ominous forest. While walking through the forest, they hear roars of a Deathclaw. Nick gets scared, and runs back to the city, leaving the group. They eventually spot it, and charge towards it, but find out it's only a defense mechanism set up by Okward. Okward tells them that he'll help them get around the forest if he gives them their weapons, the group agrees, and Okward takes them to his home town, Ashward. At Ashward, Okward takes the group on a tour, and while they're in the saloon, they hear a bell ringing. They decide to go figure out what it is, and find out that every now and then, the town of Ashward makes a sacrifice to a haunted mansion. They believe that this will bring them good wealth and prosperity. The sacrifice is revealed to be Nick, who ran off in the forest earlier, and after arguing over it, they decide to help him. They enter the mansion, and begin to search around for Nick, and eventually, everyone except for Dawnsworth begin to feel light headed and start seeing ghosts, and fall unconscious. They eventually wake up to find Okward gone, and Cory and Adam put gas masks on to prevent further contamination. Cory sends Uni and Dawn to go find Okward, as Adam and him go to find Nick. As they go deeper in to mansion, they find Nicks belongings, further proving the fact that Nick was taken here. They later find a hatch which, when opened, leads to an underground passage. While walking through it, they encounter random people in the hallways, which are killed on sight by the two. Following the way the people appeared, Cory and Adam come to a room which is filled with more hostiles, and a tied up Nick. After killing all the people and untying Nick, it is revealed that Nick overheard the people saying they were going to take his kidney for the black market. Okward arrives at the room and holds his gun up to the trio, later confirming that Ashward gets by on the organ market. After knocking Okward out, Cory and the others quickly escape the underground passage and flee the town. An unspecified amount of time passes, and the group finds themselves in a seemingly endless wasteland. They continue walking until they stumble upon a cave. They enter it, and search around for water. Eventually, they do find water and also some journals. The journals state that there's what seems to be a crazy mad scientist who has created the plants that they see around them. While trying to turn the sink on, Cory activates a switch that opens a secret entrance, and they enter, to find a bunch of plant experiments, which Dawnsworth labels as "Human Plant Monsters". They chase the group out of the cave. In ''Cabin Fever, the group finally finds the dog bowl mountain. They scale it, and due to the snow storm, Dawnsworth shuts down. They decide to get to shelter, and find a cabin, and Nick sets Dawnsworth by the fire to warm him up. After waiting for a bit, Dawnsworth wakes up and informs the group of a transmission that he received of somebody trying to persuade him to do something unknown. This sends Adam in a paranoid frenzy, making him lose the ability to communicate with Uni, only hearing what a normal person would. The barking and the panic leads Adam to hitting Uni across the room while he was trying to communicate to him. With a gun pointed at Adam, Cory instructs Adam to leave the cabin and the group. Adam obliges, and goes out into the tundra. Killed Victims: * Synth Nick * Four raiders * Numerous counts of Summerville Guards * All members of his fandom that aren't jerks. *The Souls of the viewers when Dawn's memory was tampered with Appearances NewScapePro's Series Season 1 * "Vault 111" * "Burnt Bridges" * "Blood Suckers" * "Metropolis" * "The Deathclaw" * "A Haunting" * "The Grass is Greener..." * "Cabin Fever" * "Leeches" * "The Hunted" Season 2 * "Welcome Home" * "The Farm" * "The Synth Scare" * "Familiar Faces" * "Where the Sun Never Shines" * "Second Amendment" * "Hideaway" * "Firestarter" * "Anarchy" * "The Wasteland" Season 3 * "Power Armor" * "Tunnel Snakes" * "Turf Wars" * "Military Base" * "Radioactive" * Ghouls Gang" * "Feral" * "Kidnapped" * "Deathclaw Encounter" * "The Other Side" Season 4 * "Guess Who's Back" * "Ghost Trail" * "An Empty Grave" * "Max..." * "Atomic Bomb" * "Goodbye" SkyDoesMinecraft's Series * "Eyes on Target"